Visions of Death Outtakes
by Shazza-Girl
Summary: These are just some outtakes and some are chapters that were replaced because they didn't quite make the cut.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Bella's power, just the plot.**

You know the basics of my story. You know that I can see how people will die if they touch me. You know that my parents and sister were killed a week ago. You know that the guy who killed them was a vampire. You know that his name is James. You know that he told me that he'd find and kill me. You also know that I'm now flying to meet my new adoptive family. You just don't know where. Wel unfortunately I do.

I googled it. Where I'm going is the rainiest place in the United States or one of them. A town call Forks, Washington. This is where my new family, the Cullens, decided to live when they moved from Alaska. They lived there for a number of years, before they thought that a change of scenery would be a good idea. Then they up rooted they're seven person family to move to one of worst places on earth.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen married to Esme Cullen, adoptive parents of Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are all seventeen this year, juniors, while Alice and Edward are sixteen and sophomores, same as me. Yes I've done my research. I wanted to know who I'd be living with.

Apparently they're all very good looking. Esme and Carlisle apparently don't look a day over twenty five and he's claiming thirty two. The plane touches down in roughly thirty minutes so I still have time to fill you in on what my new life will be like.

Forks High School had three hundred and fifty seven students. Now three hundred and fifty eight. Yipee. The plane's starting to land. Any time soon I'll be getting off this plane full of people to meet another bunch of people after going through an airport packed with people. I shuddered at the thought of so many visions in the matter of minutes. Not good.

I had the window seat. There was only one other person in my row. He originally had the middle seat but I had convinced him to take the aisle seat claiming to be claustrophobic. He bought it but I wasn't lucky enough to get away from the situation without a vision. He was going to die on the 3rd of March twenty years from now at 2:34 am. He'd be sixty years old and would go in his sleep. It would be peaceful and he would feel no pain.

These kind of deaths were normal occurrence. Only a handful had been car crashes or shot or death via choking. For that I was grateful. I came out of the vision a minute later to see the man looking at me worriedly and stewardess asking me if I was ok. I said I was and asked for a diet coke. The rest of the flight was uneventful. No more visions. But now the plane is landing, the seat belt sign has gone on, my seat belt is clipped in and the wheels have hit the tarmac, and I'm about to meet a family of seven, all of whose deaths I will witness whether I want to or not.

The plane has just stopped rolling down the runway. Passengers are starting to gather their things from under chairs and overhead lockers. I'd rather wait until everyone had left. It was easier that way.

My plan was going smoothly that is until I stepped off the plane only to find myself surrounded by people. I froze in place and tried to slowly back away from the passengers being greeted by family or friends, although that whole backing up plan didn't seem to agree with me. See as I was backing up I found myself hitting a wall. Oh shit. No more room to back up.

I gulped and started to walk sideways, pressing my back against the wall. Yeah that plan was working fine until the wall suddenly WASN'T THERE! I thought that I had gotten to a corner, that is until I looked up from where I had landed on the ground to see a very amused 6foot something man with pale skin and brown curly hair. His hand was out stretched to me to help me up. I ignored the hand and got myself up quickly which made me stumble which seemed to make the guy even more amused.

Oh, God. "Um, sir I'm so sorry. Excuse me."I apologised before turning around to run in the other direction, only to find someone standing behind me. Where are they coming from? I tried to mask the fear I knew was showing in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I apologised quickly before turning again but this time to the left and walking quickly before anymore of these beautiful pale people could show up.

I didn't turned or look back as I made my way to baggage claim, I didn't turn around or look for anyone holding a sign that said Bella Swan. My only concern right now was getting out of this crowd of people and into safe open areas. They could come looking for me there because I sure as hell wasn't about to go back into that crowd of people just to find them.

"Bella Swan! Paging Bella Swan!" A loud voice boomed over all the other noise in the area. I stood and turned in the direction to voice was coming from. And you would not believe what I saw. You know that big burly guy with the curly brown hair. Yeah it was him yelling out my name. Standing next to him was a small pixie like girl with black, spiky hair. She was jumping up and down excitedly and when she spotted me looking at them she jumped high enough so that she could hit the guy on the head.

"Emmett! Shut up, I see her." Then she bounded towards me. I backed up on instinct but she only came faster. She was about to wrap her small arms around me when I shrunk back from her. She looked hurt but I pushed back the guilt that started to creep up on me. "I'm sorry I just don't like people touching me." I told her all the while backing away from her. I'd forgotten that I'd put my bag in front of me when I sat down which would have put it behind me when I turned around to face the big guy and small girl.

So since I was backing away from her I tripped over my bag and started the familiar descent towards to floor. I'd met with almost every floor in Phoenix so why not start meeting the floors in Port Angeles as well. My eyes closed In anticipation for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes only to meet amber ones. My eyes widened in fear. If I hadn't made contact with the ground then that must mean...my eyes moved down from his, then too his shoulders then down his arms which disappeared around my waist.

"Let me go, please."I whispered. The vision of his death hadn't appeared yet but who knows how long it would take, it could happen any moment now. "Please, let me go." This amber eyed beauty seemed alarmed by my reaction but never the less turned me vertical and set me on my feet. But his hands never left my shoulders. I tried to shrug them off but they stayed firm as if he was afraid that I'd topple over at any moment.

I grabbed hold of his wrists and tugged them off my shoulders, he didn't seem to resist, though I noticed that his skin was ice cold. Once his hands were off my shoulders I let his wrists go and backed up a step and raised my hands in front of me in the universal sign for stay away from me. He took a step back to give me some room

I tried to slow my heart beat down to no avail. "You must be the Cullens." I said with a grimace that I was trying to pass off as a smile. "Yeah, we've been waiting for you to get here for so long. We're so excited that you're...Edward!" The pixie like voice cut off in alarm. "I know Alice. I can smell it too." The alarm in his voice was so evident. Then the wind changed and I smelt it. A scent so sweet it might taste of honey mixed with the rusty smell of blood. Both smells I could never forget. The first brought back memories that had once haunted my sleep. The second made me so sick to the stomach I wanted to puke. I never did, instead I just passed out.

"Edward, catch her."  
"What?" That's when everything went black. Their voices had already started to fade but I still caught on to what he said, "Oh," then strong arms coiled themselves around my waist holding me to their owner's chest. Then the voices faded completely, everything went pitch black and I succumbed to it gladly.

I woke up in a dark room, in a soft bed. Panic set in and my breathing became deeper and my heart started to beat erratically. _Where am I? How did I get here? The blood, that sweet smell. Gleaming white, sharp, and pointed teeth. Skin that was pale white and ice cold and eyes the colour of blood. Oh God, those eyes. _ My panic increased tenfold. _Inhuman beauty, faster than a speeding bullet, so strong that he could break arms and legs with a single finger. __**Vampire!**_

I sat up straight and looked around the room frantically. The room was empty but it might not be for long. I threw the duvet off and jumped from the bed, landing unsteadily on my feet but grabbed the bed side table to balance myself. I found my shoes by the foot of the bed and pulled them on, then I proceeded to the window. I pulled the drapes apart and tugged on the window handle. Locked. "Dammit!"

An almost musical chuckle sounded from behind me. I spun around so fast on my heel that if I hadn't been wearing shoes I'd have gotten carpet burn. "And where do you think that _you_ are going?" I could hear the smirk in his velvet voice. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
The man stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight streaming through the window. "I believe, we've not formally been introduced. I'm Edward Cullen, and you must be Bella Swan. It is a pleasure to have you with and we do hope that you'll be comfortable living with us. We've been told that you were an only child and must not be used to living with seven people, five of which are teenagers like yourself. But my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen hope to help make you feel as comfortable as they can, anything you would like, and I'm sure they are willing to get it for you. "

He speaks as if he was born in the early 1900's. And they want to make me feel comfortable, with what a car? "Okay dude. I don't know where I am or why the hell you're in here, so maybe you should start explaining your creepy ass."  
"Creepy ass?"  
"Yes, when someone is standing, hiding in the shadows watching me sleep, I would classify that as creepy. And since I'm not in the mood for your 1900's talk, you are also an ass. Hence...Creepy ass."  
"Haha, I love this girl. It looks like we've found someone who can finally put you in your place Eddiekins." The lights suddenly flicked on and the big burly guy from the airport said as he blocked the doorway.  
"And who are you? Big foot? And who's the pixie chick, the one who looked like she'd eaten three, boxes of sugar cubes." I know I was being a little rude. Okay maybe more than a little but can you really blame me? I'm just more than a tad freaked.

"Whoa, and she's got attitude. We're gonna' have to look out for this one, she could probably rip any of those boys from school to shreds. And she must mean Alice." Oh and you can add pissed off to the list of emotions. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not here. I mean I know that I may seem invisible to you people but I'm still here."

"Alright everyone out, now!" A motherly voice shouted from the hallway outside my room. "But Esme, we didn't even get to talk to her, what with Emmett and Edward hogging her to themselves," a voice that sounded like bells also sounded from the hallway, although closer then 'Esme's'.

"I don't care. She's been in this house less than a day and already she's freaked out. Now everyone go. I'd like a chance to speak to Bella by myself, Edward that means that you are going to have to leave to the room." Esme said sarcastically. That's when I noticed that Emmet had left the doorway and a tall woman with caramel hair and gold eyes was standing in the doorway in his place. She was beautiful.

I hadn't payed much attention to what Alice looked like. I was a little too preoccupied trying to make sure that no one touched me. I'd accidentally left my leather gloves and bomber jacket in my suitcase. I'd decided to wear one of my old hoodies, on the plane over, instead. I'd learned a while ago that the leather was able to keep the visions at bay for a little while.

But if someone kept contact with me for longer than approx 20 to 40 seconds then the visions came. The leather wasn't a way to get rid of it, just a way to keep it at bay while I made my escape. If I could make my escape fast enough then I wouldn't see someone die before they did. If that makes any sense at all. But yeah back to my talk with Esme. Edward finally left the room, but not before sending a wink my way. A WINK! What the hell is going on here? I swear that dude is crazy.

My eyebrows raised as I mentally questioned the sanity of the youngest son. "Listen, Esme? I didn't mean to be so rude to your boys bu-" Esme simply held her hand up palm facing me. "Bella, dear, really, I can understand why you would. Edward can be quite..." She seemed to be struggling to find the right word so I thought to help her out. "Creepy? Stalker-ish? I have plenty more but you may not want to hear them."

She simply stared at me amused. "I must say, Bella. I like you. You have spunk. Attitude, you'll have no problem fitting in at this household. We really are glad to have you here. I haven't seen Alice so excited for years. Not even when Gucci and Channel or Juicy Couture was having a sale." My eyes widened but I tried to keep the fear from my eyes. Oh God, a shopping addict.

I'll stand up to vampires, werewolves, any mythical creature you can think of. Elves, goblins, gargoyles. Whatever. But I cannot survive shopping trips. No way. I refuse. If that little pixie tries to drag me then I'll show her just how well I handle creatures that aren't supposed to exist. "You can relax, I'm not angry at you. Not at all. Oh! Before I forget, your stuff arrived while you were asleep. Most of your stuff is up here but a few things are still downstairs. We weren't sure where you wanted to put them. So we just left them down there." I looked over to a pile of boxes and suitcases in the corner of my room.

My suitcases, boxes, my guitar case, Calisto's guitar ca- Oh My God! Where's Calisto's guitar. "Um, Esme, was there a second guitar case by any chance?" I asked trying to keep the panic from my voice and failing miserably. "Um, yes it's downstairs. I can go get it if you'd like." I shook my head frantically. I know it was irrational too not want other to touch her guitar but I couldn't help but feel that way.

Esme was halfway across the room and I had a clear shot to the door. My eyes flickered from her to the door and back again in a second. And then I was gone. I was running to the door before she knew what was happening. I ran down the hall, and down three flights of stairs. Great that means I'm on the top floor. I kept my hand on the banister in case I tripped.

Then before I knew it, I was there. In the living room** (oh god the irony) **and right near the front door sat Calisto's guitar case, along with a box marked **BOOKS BOX NO.4**. Yes I had that many books. So many books that I need seven boxes actually but the books weren't my concern. The guitar was. That guitar is one of my last ties to Calisto. She was my sister and when she died she gave all her stuff to me but this guitar meant more than a lot of the other stuff.

I didn't notice the shocked looks I got as I ran across the room. I paid no attention to the questions that they were firing at Esme. All I paid attention to was the guitar case sitting by the front door. "Bella? Bella!" I heard someone yell at me but I just didn't pay any attention, I just tuned them out as I stopped and sank down to my knees in front of the case.

"Is she alright?"  
"She's crying."  
"What's so special about that guitar?"  
"She's in pain."  
"I don't know what she's thinking."  
"Should we do something?"  
"Carlisle, maybe you should check her out."  
What they said started to sink through, than Alice's words started to sink in. I was crying? I put a shaky hand up too my face. I felt the moisture and her words made sense. I was crying. I just bent back over the guitar case and tried to stop the tears. Realising they wouldn't stop anytime soon I picked up the guitar case and the amp next to it, leaving the box for later.

Without looking at anyone I stood and turned to leave the room. I heard the footsteps as someone came towards me but just stepped to the side to avoid contact with them. As I ascended the steps I distinctly heard Carlisle ask Edward to make sure that I was ok but Esme said it was best to leave me be. Jasper agreed with her claiming my emotions were too erratic and out of control. I didn't understand what he was talking about and decided it best to ignore him for now.

I don't know how long it was until I reached my room. I know I stumbled a few times but didn't out right fall. I closed the door behind me and sunk to floor my back against the door. I held the guitar close but let the amp sit beside me. "I'm so sorry Cali, I'm going to try, really I am but I just don't know how too. These people that I'm living with. They're so different from me. They're all beautiful and I'm so plain. Someone is going to know that I don't belong with them. Everyone is going to know. Someone is going to realise that I'm different, someone is going to realise that I'm not the same as everyone else. Cali, I don't know how I'm gonna do this without you, you where the only one who understood me, you where the only one who knew what my abilities were and I was the only one who knew about yours. Please Cali, help me get through this. If I have to do this without you the least you can do is help me."

_Bella, remember what we used to do when we couldn't talk to anyone else. When we felt as if they would never know how we felt. Remember that feeling. Remember what we did. That will help you get through this. _

Sing. Of course, we always did that when we were feeling down or like no one understand how we felt. We'd pick a song that best described how we were feeling at the time and use that as an outlet. Whatever song we were singing reflected our mood.

_Yes, Bella, sing. And in regards to the Cullen's, it's gonna be very hard. I know that. But maybe this is the one place that you can truly fit in. _

"How Cali? These people have a perfect life. Money, looks, a family. They have it all. I don't even know why they decided to adopt me. They wouldn't understand. Why would they step out of their perfect lives to understand that I'm a freak? Why would they care?"

_In time you will understand. For now, just sing. Let them know how you feel. Let them know. Tell them how you feel by letting it all out. Then they may understand you a little better. _

"If you think that it'll help." _It will._ And with her words that's what I did. I picked myself up from the floor and moved to the bed. The amp on the floor by my feet and the guitar out of its case and in my hands. I plugged the amp in and strummed the guitar.Energy ran through my fingers and the notes filled the air. Then I opened my mouth and started to sing.

"I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"

**And that is the first chapter. The second one should be up as soon as its written. Please have patience, school has just started again for the year and things will be slightly hectic for the time being. I'll write whenever I can so I can update ASAP.**

**Song: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.**

**Shazza Girl**


End file.
